Gaston
Gaston is one of the characters of Luminous Arc 2 and he is only playable in the end of the game. He is the leader of the Tusk Squad. Background Gaston is a stern knight who acts with vigor and masculinity bordering on ridiculousness, to the the point that he'd even made his men sing a song he wrote for his squad. Ironically, the Knights actually seem to like this song. When under the presence of Queen Sophia, he puts himself to full service out of admiration of the Queen's hard work and her dedication to the Kingdom. He is fully dedicated to serving Carnava, to the point of possibly fighting the player, even after admitting that the Queen's orders are wrong. He lets children say anything about him as shown when Pop stated that he didn't look strong. He is close friends with Steven, the father of Roland and Rasche, Master Mattias (as said by Steven when talks his flashback of Mattias) and the Talon Knight Squad Leader, Richter. Involvement Gaston, as a Captain of a Knight Squad, only answers to Queen Sophia. In the beginning of the game, he has little involvement in the storyline, aside from scattered moments during certain scenes. He witnesses the return of Mattias and attempts to fight him at the bay. He later fights Roland's group when the Queen declares that the magic of the witches should be banned. After the Queen realise her mistake, Gaston joins the group. Strategy When you get to fight him off, it's wise enough to use Josie's Rusty Rain to degrade his stats making your job of eliminating him quite faster than the usual. He has a low Tech so, you may have the highest chance to evade his physical attack but be aware he'll increase his Tech due to his Arts and has a Recovery as a buff, the best part is to hurt him only with spells. All of the Witches' highest magic Arts. Althea's Intention plus with Ignis Blaze should bring a boasted high damage. Since he's the lowest in the Attack Order (AO), evacuate any injured characters away from him. His attack radius is ony three square sideways. On the second run, carry Fatima so that both together with Althea can damage Gaston with pure damage. Reboot and Intention are a must to put considerable damage to Gaston's weak Magic Resistance. Stat and Abilities Once you are able to use him, he can replace Rasche but due to his low Tech rate, it's better to enhance his Tech first. He can be very useful as a physical or magical absorber for the party (having the highest Defense snd Resistance out of all playable characters). Gaston is capable of attacking 3 squares sideways. His range of attack is useful if you need to strike indirectly. He also has the Regeneration ability just like Roland and Attack Boost and Defence Down Arts just like Rasche. His Flash Drive can finish any enemy with half of the maximum HP. If used to Level 3, he can single-handly take out an enemy with just one full Flash Drive. He has a medium AO of 39. While Gaston has four highest stats in the entire game, his other four stats is also the the lowest out of all characters. All of his arts also deals out the same damage as his normal attack. Also, due to his low MP, only five Sledge Hammers can be used. The upside of this is that both of his attack art are unmissable. Skills Flash Drive Grand Break.png Quotes "This is how a real Knight fights!" "I am an Iron Wall." (3/3 HP) "For the Queen!" (Using Arts/Items) "Let those manly tears flow." Trivia - To further allude to his overt masculinity, Gaston has a strict training regime. In the hotspring scenes, Gaston claims to do 500 (?) situps ever morning. Gaston also offers to train Roland as such, an offer that Roland quickly turns down. - The symbol on his breastplate is the Kanji for "small", which is quite ironic considering Gastons physique - Gaston is the only character playable who use an axe as a weapon. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Non-Element Category:Luminous Arc 2 Enemies Category:Knights